User talk:KillSTEENkill
Welcome Hi, welcome to CAW Wrestling Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Poison Bee page. Rules # Do not copy/paste real life wrestlers from Wikipedia on this site. It is fine to have articles as long as it is centered on their CAW experience # Do not spam articles or insert vandalizing remarks to less talented leagues. That can should be left in forums and talk pages. # Keep articles PG-15, It is alright to use slurs only if the character is named as such. # Offline CAW Leagues are unwelcome here sorry. If it is a Text based league it belongs in E-Wrestling Wikia # Please do not claim you have won WWE Championships, they do not count and further do not help your article in any way. Any such content must be instantly removed. Evasion of Rules Three Strikes You're Out *On the First strike you will simply receive a warning on your talk page. *On the Second strike you will be banned for one week *On the Final Strike you will be banned Indefinitely If you have any feedback or have trouble editing pages, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Boricuakid85 (Talk) 21:06, May 19, 2012 Dear Random Person I don't care who you are TBH, Poison Bee is a member of the Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League roster meaning don't fuck with his page. Ryan Lee, WGE, WH I don't give a shit about you fucking with those pages but if it is related to BRAWL keep your Cheeto covered fingers off of it. With Love ~Emily O'Shea Not my fault you picked a shitty roster -killSTEENkill Thank you HOC lol. But anyway, you think we're bothered by your trolling? Nope, personally, I just sit back and laugh. I laugh that your pathetic life is so hideously dull, that you resort to being a troll. Get a hobby, and something meaningful in your life. You can keep on trolling all you want, but you'll get no reaction from me. Wrestlingfan414 21:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ...you just gave me a reaction, bro Thanks for pretending not to, most people who don't care don't even bother to reply. - killSTEENkill Awwww... you care Josh. I'm touched. - KillSTEENkill I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg I-want-you-to-stop-trolling.jpg You r gay.jpg